The present invention relates to a carrying strap mounting for the releasable fastening of a terminal loop of a strap to a carrying lug, for example, for binaculars or a camera, with a locking slide surrounding said carrying strap.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 27 818 discloses a carrying strap mounting which comprises an elastic mount made of metal having two S shaped mounting components facing each other. The lower, outwardly bend ends thereof are attached to a bow-shaped eyelet part. The eyelet part is hooked onto the mounting lug of an object, for example, a camera. The rigid metal mount is surrounded directly by the mounting lug.